Las alturas inalcanzables
by Hagastian
Summary: John comenzó a soñar con el Hombre Delgado. Un monstruo alto, largo y vestido de negro que tenía el nombre de Sherlock. Participa en el reto "Cuentos de terror en Baker Street" del foro I'm Sherlocked. Slender!Sherlock.


¡Hola c:! ¿Qué tal? Ojalá que bien. Se supone que yo estudio, pero este reto del foro I'm Sherlocked hace tiempo me tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza. No iba a participar, sin embargo, la tentación terminó siendo más fuerte.

El fanart que me inspiró es lo que se ve en la portada, no es de mi propiedad.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje reconocible es mío, por desgracia.

**Claim:** John y Sherlock.

**Palabras:** 2118.

**Advertencias:** Se supone que terror. No soy para nada buena escribiendo este tipo de géneros, pero quería intentarlo de todas formas. Echando a perder se aprende, dicen. También, menciones de muerte, algo de gore supongo.

* * *

**Las alturas inalcanzables**

La primera vez que John salió solo al parque que estaba al lado de su colegio, tenía siete años. No fue ilegal ni actuó en desobediencia de sus padres; ellos estaban hablando con su maestra sobre sus trabajos escolares y ellos le dieron permiso para ir afuera mientras tanto. Era preferible a quedarse aburrido en una silla sin hacer nada más que balancear los pies.

Además, ya era un niño grande. ¡Tenía siete, por amor a Dios!

El parque no era muy grande, una zona hecha para niños pequeños. Bancos en las esquinas, pasto por todas partes y unos cuantos juegos infantiles en el centro. Pero para John era como conquistar un territorio por su cuenta y un logro infantil inmenso que marcaba ya su independencia.

No había muchos niños jugando, John jugó un tiempo con algunos, amistades fugaces por compartir un balancín o un columpio hasta que el grito de sus padres para ir a casa resonó por el parque. Se despidió de todos, prometiendo volver pronto a jugar y salió corriendo al encuentro de sus progenitores.

Cuando abrazó a ambos y juntos caminaron rumbo a casa, pudo jurar que sentía la mirada de algo en su espalda.

Por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a ver la silueta de un hombre alto, delgado y vestido con ropas oscuras y elegantes. Cuando giró la cabeza para verlo bien éste ya no estaba, pero John no se quitó la sensación de ser vigilado hasta que llegó a su hogar.

* * *

Aquella situación se repitió a lo largo de una semana. Cada vez que salía al parque a jugar en el recreo, la silueta del hombre estaba allí, lo suficientemente cerca para verla por las esquinas de los ojos, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que desapareciera si giraba el rostro. Aún cuando no podía verla bien, sabía su forma, su tenebrosa altura, la oscuridad de los colores de su traje y la mirada persistente que sentía en la nuca y la espalda.

No podía verlo e intentó convencerse que no estaba allí, pero un nerviosismo inesperado hacía temblar su cuerpo y una angustia opresiva comenzó a trepar a cada momento por su garganta, como si quisiera poder vomitar y llorar al mismo tiempo pero jamás ser capaz de realizarlo.

John dejó de ir al parque, se quedaba dentro de la sala de clases, en el rincón más alejado de la ventana y mirando a la pared, dibujando o jugando hasta que sus padres llegaban e iban por él.

Por alguna razón, nadie pensó que era extraño.

* * *

Los dibujos que hizo durante dos semanas, todos tenían un hombre alto en la esquina de la hoja, sin rostro, solo con ropas negras.

Sus padres no dijeron nada, sólo lo atribuyeron a algún personaje que vio en la tele. Los dibujos de John por el ojo adulto pasaban por un ejecutivo de brazos extremadamente largos y bien vestido.

La gente grande tiene excusas creíbles para todo, la verdad.

* * *

Un día, John despertó llorando, con un grito silencioso pegado en la punta de sus labios y el pijama adherido a la piel en un sudor frío y asqueroso. Desorientado y con el estómago al revés, se levantó brevemente y miró alrededor de su habitación, donde la oscuridad era casi completa, excepto por la luz de las luces de la calle.

Sentía que alguien lo miraba, no tardó mucho en encontrar el dónde.

El sueño lo dejó de golpe cuando en un rincón de la habitación estaba el hombre del parque y sus dibujos. Se encontraba sentado sobre el montón de ropa usada del día y aunque su cara no se veía, lo estaba mirando a él.

No pudo dormir el resto de la noche. La criatura no se fue hasta el amanecer.

* * *

John dijo a sus padres que había un hombre alto y delgado y tenebroso mirándolo dormir.

No le creyeron.

* * *

El hombre siempre estaba allí en la esquina de su habitación cuando despertaba asustado, después de soñar con la muerte y los cuerpos de otros niños decapitados con las tripas abiertas y los intestinos pegados en su cara, la sangre roja, brillante y espesa brillando en la oscuridad de un sitio irreconocible que al respirar llenaba su nariz de terror. Quería huir. Las lágrimas quemando en sus mejillas y la bilis subiendo por su garganta pero incapaz de moverse.

Al despertar, no salía ningún ruido de su garganta, ni de gritar era capaz. Todo control de su cuerpo desaparecía cuando despertaba y veía al hombre en el mismo rincón que lo miraba con detenimiento.

Nunca podía verlo bien, su cara siempre parecía difusa, desfigurada por la oscuridad. Por alguna razón no tenía interés en verle la cara, ya era lo suficientemente tenebroso con sus brazos largos tocando y mirando sus cosas como para darle un rostro.

John podía sentir el terror secar su boca, anidarse en su sangre y recorrer su cuerpo desde que despertaba y lo miraba a él, que parecía agitarse sintiendo su miedo, como si lo disfrutara.

Las cubiertas, cobijas y la luz prendida no eran un refugio lo suficientemente seguro. Y John se pasaba toda la noche llorando en silencio, escondido, ahogando sus gritos en la almohada.

* * *

La tercera vez que lo vio, se orinó del miedo y vomitó en su cama.

El hombre estaba sentado sobre el velador, con una mano de dedos largos y delgados acariciando su cabello.

Su tacto era como tocar las entrañas de un animal muerto, fresco, viscoso y horrible.

Ese día se lavó el pelo hasta que se sacó sangre y el cuello cabelludo dolía cuando el viento soplaba. Aún así no era capaz de quitarse la sensación de la caricia que cada vez que pensaba en ella, le hacía vomitar.

Nadie creía cuando hablaba sobre él. John sólo rompía a llorar.

* * *

Desde entonces, comenzó a dormir con Harry. Y comenzó a soñar con él en lugar de los niños muertos. Todo estaba oscuro, siempre soñaba con el parque de su escuela, jugaba solo en los columpios y en los rincones de su sueño estaba el hombre delgado que le miraba la espalda.

En algún momento, éste se acercaba, el pasto se podría con sus pisadas de zapatos lustrosos y negros y John no era capaz de bajarse del columpio. Estaba pegado a él y no se podía mover. Cuando el hombre estaba lo suficientemente cerca y sus dedos largos tocaban las puntas de su cabello, John era capaz de sentirse gritar hasta desgarrar la garganta y al no ser capaz de moverse, pensaba en que deseaba escapar de la forma que fuera. Cómo fuera, todo con tal de no ser tocado por él.

Soñaba como se levantaba en el mismo columpio y tomaba las cadenas con firmeza; éstas mutaban en su agarre fuerte, mientras el hombre comenzaba a enterrar sus manos en su cabello y las cadenas terminaban de transformarse en una cuerda gruesa, larga y con un espacio para que metiera su cuello por allí.

John lo veía como un alivio, como una salida divina y preciosa y perfecta y entre su llanto y gritos se reía de forma aguda antes de tomar la cuerda y acomodar su cuello allí. Luego saltaba y se daba cuenta de que no era capaz de ver el pasto podrido, sino un gran vacío. Era glorioso, porque al moverse, quitaba de su cabello las manos del hombre delgado.

Sentir la incapacidad de respirar y su garganta apretarse por la cuerda era infinitamente mejor que la sensación de las manos de ese monstruo.

John pensaba que era mejor morir antes que esa cosa siguiera tocándolo.

Harry lo despertaba botándolo de la cama antes que terminara de exhalar su último suspiro en el sueño. En la realidad, tenía parte de la funda de la almohada enredada en el cuello y el resto apretada firmemente en sus manos.

Una parte de él, la que seguía consciente del sueño y de las sensaciones, se sentía decepcionada porque no era capaz de terminar de ahorcarse.

Cuando estaba más lúcido y con el cuello rojo, pero sin nada alrededor de él, su hermana decía que gritaba por alguien llamado Sherlock. Que éste lo dejara ir y en paz. Que lo dejara morir.

John nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

* * *

Cada vez que soñaba, el terror había adquirido el nombre de Sherlock.

John no tenía idea de cómo lo averiguó, pero darle identidad a la cosa que lo perseguía lo convertía todo en algo mucho más aterrador.

* * *

Eventualmente, comenzó a ver al hombre delgado en todas partes, no era ya una visión que se escondía en las esquinas de sus ojos; ahora estaba presente de manera más directa en cada lugar donde posaba su vista. Siempre acechando en los rincones, en las esquinas, en el mismo salón de clases.

Cuando esa cosa volvió a acercarse a él a la hora de salida, tomó sus cosas y John no esperó a sus padres y salió corriendo por el parque, tropezando en un muro que era demasiado alto para trepar por él.

—¿Eres Sherlock? —Preguntó, llorando, intentando pegarse a la pared y rogando que el miedo le permitiera moverse, hacer algo; ¡no era tan cobarde! Pero no podía, como si su cuerpo no perteneciera nunca más a él—. ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Me das miedo! ¡Déjame en paz!

Lejos de hacer caso a su petición, el hombre, Sherlock, comenzó a acercarse a él y por alguna razón desconocida, tenebrosa y misteriosa, John sintió como se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

Gritó todo el camino y luchó, pero no podía controlar su cuerpo.

Antes de desmayarse del miedo, uno de los brazos enormemente largo de Sherlock lo tomó de la cintura y lo arrastró a la oscuridad.

Nadie lo vio irse.

* * *

**Niño desaparecido. ¡Urgente!**

_Se informa a la comunidad de Hampshire que el pequeño John H. Watson, de siete años de edad ha desaparecido hace tres días._

_El muchacho estudia en la escuela pública y fue visto por última vez el viernes 18 fuera de la plaza escolar. Nadie sabe cómo ni de qué manera desapareció. No hay ninguna pista de su paradero. El pequeño John desapareció con todas sus pertenencias (una mochila con cuadernos, de color azul con un llavero de un casco del ejército. El uniforme del colegio y una pistola de juguete) y nadie lo vio jamás irse de la plaza._

_—John dijo que ha estado viendo a un hombre alto y delgado. Vestido de negro y con ropa elegante y cara. Pero nosotros nunca lo hemos dejado fuera de nuestra vista y no tenemos amigos que cumplan con aquellas características._

_Aquellas fueron las palabras de su madre respecto a la extraña desaparición del menor. El último paradero conocido del niño fue el parque al lado de su escuela, dónde estaba rodeado de niños y padres. Desde el atardecer del último viernes nadie lo ha visto, ni siquiera irse._

_La imagen de la derecha corresponde al niño desaparecido, sus padres ruegan que si lo han visto en compañía de alguien o si se ha sabido algo de su paradero, que informe rápidamente a la policía._

* * *

Despertar nunca había sido tan horrible. Tan angustiante y desastroso.

John sintió las manos de ese ser, de Sherlock, apretarle los hombros. Gritó, lloró y trató de apartarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sentía que no le pertenecía, que se estaba alejando cada vez más de él y Sherlock cada vez estaba más cerca de su cara.

Se estremeció ante la cara sin rostro que sonrió y mostró junto con un aliento fétido lleno de muerte y destrucción, unos dientes enormes y filosos que John sabía, iban a cortar su piel y destrozar sus órganos de la misma manera que había visto en sus sueños con los otros niños.

Cerró los ojos por última vez antes de rezar, mientras no dejaba de gritar y llorar y agitarse en los brazos de la criatura, que esperaba desaparecer rápido. Que Dios, por favor, no lo dejara vivir por mucho tiempo.

Luego, nada.

* * *

**Niño desaparecido ha sido encontrado.**

_Se informa a la población de __Hampshire_ que John H Watson, niño desaparecido hace ocho días, fue encontrado en la carretera principal. Descuartizado y sin vida.

_Se están haciendo los peritajes posibles para encontrar a su asesino (y secuestrador); sin embargo, las pruebas forenses no han podido determinar la existencia de ningún ADN en el cuerpo del menor. Ni siquiera en sus pertenencias, de las cuales, se confirmó que el llavero que colgaba en su mochila (un casco del ejército de Su Majestad) ha desaparecido._

_Si se posee alguna información o vio al pequeño John antes de su brutal muerte en compañía de alguien, se ruega que entregue información a la policía._

* * *

En el entierro de John, escondido detrás de un árbol, había un hombre delgado, elegante y sin rostro, mirando. En sus manos, jugueteaba con un llavero.

Nadie lo vio.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué tal?

Eeeeh, el horror/terror/suspenso y todos esos géneros siempre han sido un reto, creo que son los géneros más complejos de escribir xD... La cosa que igual tenía que intentar de hacer esto, porque, como dije arriba las imágenes de Slendelock no me dejaban en paz y apenas las vi supe que tenía que escribir algo. En particular, la imagen que utilicé es propiedad de** Ringostarkey008**, todos los créditos al respecto son suyos.

Y, creo que es todo lo que tenía que decir~.

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Review 8D?


End file.
